


Super Smash Bros: The next adventure

by barryc10



Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball, Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto, Super Smash Bros - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Gen, Minor to Moderate violence, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Hand has looked all around the multiverse this time for fighters to partake in his event, but the evil Tabuu has returned, trying to wreck the peace the Smash Bros have tried so hard to maintain.  Can the new fighters help the veterans defeat Tabuu once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Master hand was in front of all the fighters he had managed to call, floating back and forth as though he were pacing. They were in the Final Destination Stage, and a portal to their destination was open. "Fighters new and old, this is not good. It seems a villain of old, Tabuu, has risen once again to try to ruin the peace we struggle to maintain. We must not let him succeed."

The fighters in front of him all had different expressions on their faces. Mario was determined, while Luigi was cowering. Peach had a stern face. Link was gripping his sword while Zelda let her magic flow. Pikachu's cheeks sparked and Lucario nodded. Goku was eager while Vegeta looked arrogant, and Gohan just looked ahead. Yugi was fixing his Duel Disk. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to work together. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. "Keh. Don't get in my way, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated, gripping his sword.

Sesshomaru glared. "You better not get in mine, half-breed." Kagome sighed, shaking his head.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Now, because of this new threat, I have given you all upgrades. To the veterans, your Special Abilities and Final Smashes have been strengthened.

"Mario, your Fireballs are larger and can deal more damage, and your Final Smash is much more potent." Mario nods.

"Luigi, You can now throw lightning balls and you can call a storm of lightning with your Final Smash." Luigi shakily nods, a grim expression on his face.

"Peach, you can now heal partners with Heart Magic. Plus, your Final Smash has increased healing power. Each fruit you summon can heal 50 hit points, and enemies stay asleep longer."

"Link, your items have been strengthened, and your Triforce Slash can now capture multiple targets. Also, your Master Sword can dispel magical barriers."

"Zelda, your Shiek persona has been separated from you, and you can now Summon a Phantom Statue. Be careful, though, as it costs magic. Also, Your final Smash has been strengthened, the Light Arrow able to instantly defeat weaker foes and deal major damage to stronger ones."

"Pikachu, you now have access to your Discharge attack. Your Volt Tackle can now shoot in a straight line and pierce enemies.

"Lucario, you have the biggest change. You now have Mega Evolution. However, this Transformation is only good for a limited time, and if you stay transformed for too long, you could become a Trophy."

"Fox.. You can summon an Arwing to take fights to the skies. Though be careful that it is not destroyed."

"Falco has the same power and the same caution."

"Sheik, your Light Arrows have been replaced with Silver Arrows. These arrows can turn pure evil into stone."

Everyone he announced nodded as Master Hand turned to the newcomers.

"Now, the newcomers. You all have all your abilities from your home universes.

"Goku, your Final Smash will be your Warp Kamehameha. Use it wisely."

"Vegeta, your Final Smash will be your Final Flash."

"Inuyasha, you have the Adamant Barrage as your Final Smash. Be careful, as it cannot differentiate from any allies in the way."

"Sesshomaru, you have BakuSaiga."

"Naruto, you can use the Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage."

"Sasuke, you have Susanoo."

"Kagome, your Sacred Arrow is yours. It can pierce multiple foes."

"Ichigo, yours is your Vizard Form."

"Piccolo, your Final Smash is your Makankosappo. It can drill through multiple foes, but be careful, as you could hurt your allies."

"Gohan, yours is your Super Kamehameha."

"And finally, Yugi, you can Summon Exodia to aid you."

As the newcomers nodded Master Hand went back to the center. "Be warned. Tabuu will have brought villains from all of your universes to stop you."

Naruto looked at Master Hand. "Um, Master Hand? You mentioned magic?"

The hand stopped. "You're right. Now, you all have your own pool of magic that you draw from when using your Special Smashes and Final Smashes. Final Smashes take more than your Special Smashes, and as such, they're much stronger. Over time, when you're not fighting, you'll recover the magic you lost, but while fighting, you won't recover magic. Once you run out, you'll be stuck with just punches, kicks, and regular weapons, so be careful. Oh, and some techniques and Final Smashes will reduce your life force as well as your magic.

"For example. Sasuke, your Susanoo will slowly drain your magic and your life force. Goku, your Kaioken Attack Special Smash will take a bit of life force, too. So be careful. And good luck."

The fighters nodded and all ran through the portal. The battle for the multiverse had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan and Piccolo touched down after falling out of the portal and looked around. They were in a wasteland that stretched for miles. Piccolo looked at Gohan and they both nodded, heading out. It wasn't long before they were attacked by Primids, humanoid creatures with bugs coming out of a small hole in their backs.

"What are these things?" Gohan asked as he looked at them.

"I don't know, but they'll be dead soon!" As Piccolo said this, he focused energy to his right arm, causing it to bulge before it went to his fist. He brought the fist above his head and, gripping his wrist with his other hand, brought his arm down halfway and launched the blast from his now open right hand. The yellow blast flew out and struck the primid before it could put up a defense, causing a lot of smoke to erupt. When it cleared, the primid was still standing, though it was missing an arm and black goop was dripping from the stump. Before long, more of the strange insects came out and made a new arm for it.

"What?!" Gohan asked, shocked. "It can regenerate?!"

Piccolo smirked. "So what. In case you haven't noticed, its power level didn't return to normal, meaning that while it can regenerate limbs, it can't regenerate stamina."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't let our guards down. If we use too much of our magic, we'll be pretty much defenseless!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I know that, Gohan. That blast was just a warm-up shot. Now that we know they can regenerate, taking them out should be easy." Piccolo stated. "Now, you take the two on the left, I'll take the two on the right. Try not to take too much damage. Master Hand said our magic will regenerate between battles, but he never said anything about our life force." With that, Piccolo took a stance, as did Gohan. It wasn't long before one of the primids attacked, which Piccolo evaded. In the same motion, he grabbed the primid's arm with one hand. "Bad move."

He brought the primid up and lunge with his other hand, landing a solid punch on its gut before tossing it into the air. Pausing for a bit, he launched a mouth blast at the primid, frying its body. When it fell to the ground, it dispersed into the bugs.

Meanwhile, Gohan was in the middle of a punching match with his two primids, gradually bringing their life down. After a bit he jumped back and brought his hands to his forehead, one in front of the other. "Ma-Sen-ko!" He bought his hands forward and fired a large yellow blast, torching a primid, causing it to disperse into bugs. He then launched at his other foe and in one punch, impaled the creature on his hand, goop and bugs falling off of it. He freed his hand and let the primid fall, allowing it to disperse as Piccolo finished with his other foe.

"So, that's what we're up against. Shouldn't be too hard." Piccolo said. He froze when he heard evil laughter. "What?!"

"I know that voice. But how?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"You two have gotten pretty strong in my absence." In the air, in front of the sun, was a figure in Saiyan armor. He dropped to the ground, revealing himself to be Raditz.

"Raditz!" Gohan shouted. "How did you get out of Hell?!"

"Tabuu found me and offered me a deal. He'd grant me my life back if I helped him take over the multiverse." Raditz explained. "Of course, he granted me a significant power boost to help get the job done." He smirked. "So, which of you wants to die first?"

Gohan stepped up. "Let me take him."

Piccolo frowned. "No, Gohan. We should take him together. Who knows how much stronger he's gotten thanks to Tabuu."

Gohan smirked. "I've gotten much stronger after everything I've been through, Piccolo. And I have my Super Saiyan Transformations of things get dicey. I'll be fine."

Piccolo sighed. "I don't like it, but fine. Just be careful, Gohan. He could be a Super Saiyan, too."

Gohan nods and took a stance. "All right, Raditz. It's you and me."

_A surprising twist of events unfolds as Gohan goes up against his uncle, Raditz. Will Gohan be able to defeat the revived Saiyan, or will Piccolo have to intervene?_


End file.
